The goal ofthe Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) is to enhance the multiple, diverse stakeholders' understanding ofthe role that environmental exposures have on children's health and the potential points of prevention and intervention. To achieve this goal, the COTC aims to: (1) Develop and evaluate innovative, state-wide translation networks and activities connecting cutting-edge academic research findings to public health practice; (2) Increase the awareness, understanding, and translation of the most recent scientific findings in children's environmental health into practice among families, community members, and community public health practitioners; (3) Translate children's environmental health research for use by advocacy organizations and policy makers at the local, state, national, and international level in order to advance policies which protect children's health. This Core an integral part of the proposed overall Center, designed to offer input into the Center's activities and to benefit from cutting-edge research findings, integration ofthe COTC within the UM-CEHC will accelerate the typical timeline of research to translation and seeks to create dialogue from the outset on research questions that are inherently relevant to children's clinical and public health practitioners and policy makers. Directed by the University of Michigan Office of Public Health Practice, COTC leadership brings more than 25 years of experience in the translation of research into practice and extensive networks of diverse stakeholders frorn across the state of Michigan. In order to fully engage these stakeholders and provide materials and resources that are the greatest public health priorities; or the issues of greatest need as perceived by community members, a community-based participatory research approach will be taken to all COTC activities. A Community Advisory Board will be established to ensure and enhance the two-way interaction between the UM-CEHC and community stakeholders. The COTC will accomplish these aims with an efficient use of funds by leveraging extensive institutional resources for community engagement, such as the P30 NIEHS Core Center's Community Outreach and Education Core, and others.